Bleed For Me
by TheDyingSamurai
Summary: Ichigo is alone and unhappy. After seeing Orihime with another man and realizing many things, he seeks comfort in the most unlikely place the arms of his rival. Of course, this leads from one thing to another, and stuff happens at Renji's new appartment.


**Bleed For Me**

Meh, I really don't have quite the words to explain this story correctly. I shall, however, do my best to summarize it and try to put you in the character's point of view. Yeah, I really do pray that I'm good at typing, too. :D

Summary: Ichigo is alone and unhappy. After seeing Orihime with another man (and realizing many things), he seeks comfort in the most unlikely place; the arms of his rival. Of course, this leads from one thing to another, and, well, stuff happens at Renji's new appartment. This story (after the 1st chapter) shows how their relationship flourishes and grows.

* * *

The blonde noticed how quick the other man could move. How his dispicable smirk and laughter attracted Orihime, and how his tounge crept into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind it, either. Ichigo supposed that's what really hurt. Orihime was no longer his. Now she was with another man. Sadly, he had seen her with _many _other men and had done nothing other than lie to himself and move on with life. Lies, however, could only convince one's self for so long.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" Ichigo yelled and kicked a local trashcan. His foot, now throbbing in pain, caused him to limp on the other one and use the ally wall as a temperary crutch. Why had Orihime decieved him? 'She...was never _actually _my girlfriend. It's not her fault... But...she was still...so beautiful,' he thought sourly and turned a cornner. Suddenly he felt something wet and light on his cheek. At first, he thought it was raining and quickly looked up at the dark sky. No, no rain. The young man reached up and touched his own face and, in surprise, jerked it away.

Tears. Was he...crying? _Why_?

In a desperate atempt to erase the pain, he clawed at his face. Usually a teenager his age (especially a young man) wouldn't dare to shed a tear unless approperate. "Dammit..." he whispered and bent himself over a mailbox. No one, thankfully, was around at that time, so Ichigo felt safe...for the moment. Sighing, he leaned back and stared up at the sky. The sun was gone and the stars, the wonderous stars, were shinning.

"Orihime..." he said outloud and gripped the metal box behind him. "I wish...that I had...had gotten to you sooner..." Ichigo breathed and closed his eyes. The crisp wind now surrounding him brought the sweet smell of some sort of pastery. Sighing once more, he pushed himself off of the mailbox and shoved them into his pockets. "Yeah, that's right, I didn't get to her... So what? I don't need anyone! How was she even contributing to my happiness? She wasn't!" The Shinigami was now yelling and slowly began to calm himself down.

But, for some odd reason, the tears kept flowing.

He brushed them away after a few upsetting moments and crossed the street. The water, blocking his view, started chocking his senses and finally he gave up on the opposite shoulder of the road and stared at the sky once more. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, perhaps requesting Orihime, but it was blocked by a loud honking sound. He turned and faced the two lights approaching him at unreal speeds. The honking sound increased and the Shinigami realized all to late that it was a truck of some sort. The lights, now only a foot away, engulffed Ichigo and he slowly closed his eyes, ready for the worst.

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo! _Ich-i-go_!" an angry voice screamed. Ichigo felt someone, most likely a man, shaking his shoulders. His blonde head bounced back and forth. "Ow, stop it! Fuck! Get off!" he yelled angrily and cracked one sore eye open. Slowly, the dark (and angry) figure in front of him turned first into two Renji's, then formed into one. Ichigo's whole body ached. It felt as if a...truck had hit him.

"Shit," he whispered and tried getting off the road.

"Sit right the hell down, Ichigo," the red-head said. His voice didn't have its' usual tone. No, it was...concerned? Yes, and sounded almost desperate... But why? He looked down at his tee shirt and jeans. There was no visual damage other than a few minor scrapes and scratches and some rips in the clothing. His bottom, though, was sore as was his neck. "_What _were you fucking thinking? God! Standing right there in the middle of the road waiting to be hit! What an idiotic move, Ichigo!" The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Get away from me." Tears had somehow made their way down his face once more.

At that very moment he didn't care for his manlyhood and began softly sobbing.

"Ich-Ichigo...?" Renji asked, his voice giving off an unfamilar squeak. He hadn't been prepared for any sort of waterworks. If anything, _he_ should be the one crying. After healing his rival from that dammed truck, whcih had fled, he had been afraid Ichgo would never wake up from a deadly sleep.

"Orihime... S-She's seeing other men!" the blonde suddenly cried out and gripped his knees. "I...I wanted her to be with me, I really did... But now...now I don't want anyone. Why didn't you let me die? I'm so sick of this world... I hate this... I hate life!" he yelled angrily and glared at the other kneeling man. The red-head, speechless, stuttered at first but slowly got his ability to talk properly back.

"A girl is no reason to sacrifice yourself over... And...you should be thankful for being given life in the first place." He slowly reached over and brushed a few strands of blonde hair from the other man's face. "How would you kno-" Ichigo stopped himself and bent his head downwards. Renji did know the pain of watching someone he loved pass by. But, did he still have feelings for Rukia? "Do you love her...?" he asked and relaxed his shoulders.

The red head sat down and crossed his legs, heaving a large sigh as he did so. "No... Well, I _care _for Rukia, no doubt... But, I...I've lost all temptations to touch her." Ichigo blinked and looked up. Renji's face seemed sad and his eyes...those beautiful eyes...they seemed so sad. Soon the blonde man felt a hot blush creep across his face. 'What's happening...?' he thought and looked down at his sweaty palms. "U-Uh... I'm going...home. My Father's going to kill me." Ichigo tried to push himself up but felt two hands hold him back down. "Renji? Let go! I'm fine, see? Let go, now," he said and extended his arms frantically.

Suddenly he was pinned to the hard pavement beneath the two men, the red-head's eyes gazing over him. "S-Stop," he said, trying to sound angred but failed. The blush had now turned into a firey reddening on his cheeks, making Renji laughed. "No," he said after a few more seconds of laughter. Ichigo's eyes, glaring at full power, pierced the other man's body and made him shiver. "Now don't look at me like that..."

"W-What? Renji, g-get off!"

The other man smiled and pressed his hips between Ichigo's, forcing the blonde backwards. Feeling his head heading towards the ground, as if the experience wasn't painfull enough, caused him to yelped. It was cut off, however, by a strong hand that brought him back up. Ichigo felt like he was suddenly floating up into the heavens; to the stars to be perscice. And then...there was Renji. He then felt himself close to the red-head's chest. Renji's arms were wrapped around his own body, making him feel uncomfortable but warm. "Why don't we go to my place?" Renji whispered in the unsuspecting man's ear. 'His place...? He has a _home_?'

"Up," the red-head commanded and pulled Ichigo to his shakey feet. "Wha-" He felt a pair of wet lips press against his own. A few seconds later he was being lead through the quiet streets of the city, dodging the occasional bystander and even earning a few stares from certain residents. But, no matter, he felt good. Ichigo actually was _feeling _something other than pain, sadness, and anger. "Renji," he cried and tried jerking away. He was afraid to be touched, though, even if he wanted it.

"Let go! This is a mistake, ass hole! I don't like you _that _way!" Soon, all too familar drops of water spread down his face as they reached their destination. He really was afraid. "Ichigo... We're here, so calm down." The blonde felt those same lips kiss him again and unlock the front door. Inside, the blinding light given off by the ceiling lamps hurt his eyes. As they adjusted to this new light he could see scattered doors down a narrow hallway, a set of stairs to their right, and an elevator straight down the hall. The grip on the other Shinigami's wrist tightened. Without skipping a beat Renji smirked at Ichigo and unlocked the door to their left.

Inside the escence of cookies, appels, and some sort of flower flooded the blonde's senses. "Yeah, this is where I live. You can stay here tonight if you want." His tone had turned watery, almost seductive and soft. It was so...unlike the Renji Ichigo knew. "I... You..." Ichigo almost ended up bawling as he rested his head on the other man's shoulder. Slowly, he felt a slightly cold hand make its' way up his black tee-shirt, making him shiver in return.

"You deserve this...Ichigo, you deserve love."

Ichigo was pushed on his back and discovered how soft the blue couch in one of the many rooms of the appartment was. "Just relax, alright. Let me take care of you..." The blonde's eyes widened as Renji crawled ontop. 'How can he be so tender...? Where's the real ass hole I know?' But, he was there. This really was Renji. Was this the real _Ichigo_, though?

Is this what he wanted?

* * *

Chapter two coming soon. :) 


End file.
